


J is for Jailbait

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Ageplay"<br/>This is a continuation of <i>Girl Talk</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jailbait

Turning left onto the block where Laura’s apartment was, he spotted her standing on the corner in front, out near the mailbox. She was easy to pick out, the bright yellow and white outfit alone would have drawn his eye, but the huge pom-poms just made her stand out more.

He had been certain when he proposed this particular roleplay that she would balk and say no. His little marine had surprised him yet again. She was nothing if not adventurous, his Laura. He had gone into the costume store on a lark, to see if anything appealed since it was his turn to pick what they were doing for the weekend. When he saw the cheerleader costume, and imagined Laura in it with her strawberry blonde hair up in ponytails, waving pom poms, he had gone rock hard, right there in the store. He had bought it, only realizing as he left the store that he probably should have asked her first before dropping a huge wad of cash for everything from pony tail holders to pom poms and bobby socks. A stop at a shoe store had completed the outfit with black and white saddle shoes.

Pulling the car over, he rolled down the window. “Excuse me; do you know how to get to West Pelham Drive?”

She leaned on the window frame, smiling at him. Damn, the outfit looked better on her than it had on the model wearing it on the package. He could see down the V neck of the sweater and the sight of her frilly bra made him smile. That such a rough, tough marine had a penchant for frilly, lacy, pastel colored underthings amused the heck out of him.

She cracked her gum and twirled one ponytail around a finger. “Sure, Mister, over that way, down a street and then over by the gas station… you know what, why don’t I show you? I’m going that way, you can give me a lift, I’m late for practice.” She was talking in an octave slightly higher than her usual speaking voice.

He opened the door for her. “Sure. Hop on in, little girl.”

Putting the car in gear, John pulled away from the curb. “Nice car,” she said.

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure why this was so exciting, what the attraction was. Maybe it was a need to recapture his youth. Or maybe because he had never had the guts to ask out a real cheerleader when he’d been in high school. They had travelled in packs and John had been painfully shy back then.

They reached the sports field that was near her apartment, but it was deserted. He looked at his watch. “I guess you missed it, no one here.”

Flipping her pom poms in irritation, she stomped a foot. “They probably moved it. Or they all went to get pizza or something.” She stared out the window.

“Wanna go park?” he blurted, not quite sure how to get this moving the way he wanted it to.

“Park? With you?” she gave him an up and down look. “Okay.”

He knew that there was a dock down by the water near a small beach with a playground not too far away. He drove over to it and pulled into the parking lot, nosing the car into a spot at the far end of the lot. It was nearly dark and there was no one else around. Turning the car off he asked, “Back seat?”

They both got out and slid into the back. She tickled his nose with one of the pom poms before dropping them both on the back window ledge. She cupped her hands around her knees and rocked, smiling brightly as John stared at her. “Come over here,” he said gruffly and she moved into his arms.

He kissed her and she kept her lips pressed tightly together. “Open,” he whispered.

“You mean with tongues?” Oh, damn, she was going to play this like an innocent instead of a slut. He shuddered in anticipation.

“Yeah, with tongues, sweetheart, c’mon.”

She opened her mouth and he sucked on her tongue as she pretended to be inexperienced. She even bit him and apologized with a giggle. They continued necking for a long time.

He slid his hands up under the edge of her sweater, fumbling to undo the catch of her bra one-handed as he had the other one wrapped up and around one of her long ponytails. She was gyrating slightly against his crotch, trying, but failing, to be sneaky about it. He gave up trying to undo the bra and just slid his hand up under the edge and rubbed his fingers over one pert nipple.

Laura seemed to be getting into this too. Making out in the backseat of his car was not something he had expected to be doing at his age, but it was proving to be fun. He pulled his hands free of her bra and her hair and moved them down to her waist and over her mini-skirt. He lifted the hem and ran his hands over her ass. Getting her out of the lacy thong was easy, because she was worked up enough to want it off and helped him.

She also helped by undoing his fly and reaching in to stroke at his cock through his boxers. He pressed on her shoulder, hinting at what he wanted. She wriggled around until she was comfortable on the seat and pulled his cock out and began sucking him off. He leaned back against the side of the car and wrapped his hands in her hair again as he watched her bob up and down on his cock. She wasn’t playacting there, she was blowing him expertly, rubbing him the way she knew he responded best.

He pulled on her hair, yanking her face up. “Come back up here,” he ordered huskily. She straddled him, kneeling on the seat as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Her breathing was heavy as she began to thrust against him, rubbing her clit against his cock. “Not gonna last,” he warned her. She reached down and grabbed his cock, holding him still so that she could take him inside her. Once she had him where she wanted him, she began to bounce up and down, riding him quickly.

“Ow!” she whimpered as she banged her head on the roof of the car with one exuberant bounce. Chuckling and clucking his tongue, he rubbed at the spot, then pulled her head forward and kissed it.

Over stimulated by the whole scene and the blow job, John came quickly. Laura thrust her lower lip out slightly, pouting prettily as he pushed her off his lap. Her pout disappeared as he continued to push until she was on her back. He picked her ankles up and dropped one saddle-shoe clad foot over each of his shoulders. Then he moved to kneel on the floor and bent to lick and suck at her.

Her hands were buried in his hair and she was coming down from her second orgasm when there was a sharp pounding on the car window. Startled, John Looked over his shoulder and swore softly. “Yeah, yeah, just a minute!” He awkwardly got up onto the seat as Laura sat up and pulled her skirt down. He did up his pants most of the way and opened the door, since without the car running, he couldn’t roll down the window.

“Yes officer?” John asked as he got out of the car and finished doing up his fly, certain he was blushing and trying to ignore Laura’s giggles behind. him.

“Can I see some ID?” Officer ballbuster asked. John pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. “Very good, Colonel Sheppard. I’m afraid you can’t... park... here after sunset. Does the young lady have ID?”

Laura scooted over to the door and smiled up at the officer. “The young lady is a consenting adult, officer.”

He peered at her and smirked. “I see. Well, you folks will have to move along. The park closes at sunset.”

Embarrassed, John took his wallet and tried to ignore both the cop and his giggling girlfriend. He got back into the front seat and turned the car on as Laura got out and ran around to join him up front.

“This was so much fun. We got busted!!!” Laura crowed, bouncing up and down. “We have to do this again, John. Please, say we can do this again?”

His embarrassment faded as he glanced at her face and saw how excited she really was. “Okay. Next time, I won’t forget the fangs, and you can bring your stake.” He smiled as he reached over and tugged the end of one ponytail.

Laura slid a hand over his knee. “You know, I think I have some fangs from a halloween party to go with my stake. We could continue this at home, if you’re up to it.”

“I could be persuaded. Yeah, I’m sure it won’t take much to persuade me.” Like it was going to take any persuasion at all.


End file.
